


Ruce

by Aileeah



Series: Adventní kalendář [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Body Worship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Sherlockovy ruce jsou jedny z největších, jaké kdy John viděl. A přitom mimořádně citlivé, jemné a obratné. Mají sílu i mrštnost, umí se rvát a rozdávat rány, ale současně sebejistě manipulují s křehkými vzorky, precizně provádí složité pokusy a hbitě se pohybují po strunách houslí. Ruce plné paradoxů.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Adventní kalendář [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561807
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Ruce

Když se po čtyřiceti letech poklidné heterosexuality zamilujete do jediného detektivního konzultanta na světě, začne se dít celá řada poněkud podivných věcí. Mimo jiné i to, že najednou jste v páru ten menší.

John už randil i s vyššími ženami, přece jenom není žádný hromotluk, ale pořád byl zvyklý ve svých rukou držet drobné dlaně, líbat drobná ústa, objímat kolem útlého pasu a v noci se nechat zebat malými studenými chodidly.

Zatímco teď… Pro polibek se naklání nahoru. Pas objímá sice také útlý, ale na postavě urostlé tak, že mu na něj sotva stačí ruka. A v noci ho zebou stejně studené, ale dlouhatánské hňápy, které jsou snad úplně všude.

Není to nepříjemné ani nijak nepatřičné, jen je to prostě zvláštní.

Někdy více, jindy méně – a často je to zvláštní hlavně tím, jak to je zatraceně skvělé.

A přesně to je případ Sherlockových velkých, citlivých a šikovných, fascinujících rukou.

Sherlockovy dlaně přitahovaly Johnovu pozornost už v dávných dobách kamarádství, protože upřímně řečeno, takové obrovské ruce se nevidí často. Chtělo by se až říct tlapy nebo pazoury, ale kdepak, ty to nejsou. Protože Sherlockovy ruce jsou sice veliké, ale přitom mimořádně jemné a obratné. Mají sílu i mrštnost, umí se rvát a rozdávat rány, ale současně taky sebejistě manipulují s křehkými vzorky, precizně provádí složité pokusy a hbitě se pohybují po strunách houslí. Ruce plné paradoxů jako jejich majitel sám.

 _Ty dlouhé, obratné prsty houslisty_ … Kolik se toho John o nich jen nafantazíroval. Moc dobře si všimnul, jak Sherlock vždycky mimoděk přivře oči, když potřebuje nějaký předmět důkladně prozkoumat rukama, jak po něm pomalu a soustředěně přejíždí a pouhým dotekem získává tolik důležitých informací, že by je nedalo dohromady ani celé policejní oddělení dohromady se špičkovou laboratoří. Jeho ruce jsou jeho laboratoř a John by se setsakra rád nechal důkladně prozkoumat. Až tak moc, že si někdy pohrává s myšlenkou, že jít kvůli tomu někoho zavraždit by skoro stálo zato. I za následných pár let ve vězení, protože Sherlock by ho rozhodně odhalil.

 _Odhalil. Hm…_ Myšlenky mu mimoděk poskočí o kousek dál. Zálibně se usměje. Jak rád by byl Sherlockem _odhalen_ … A vůbec by v tom žádný zločin nemusel figurovat, že. Dokonce by se přimlouval za ú _plné odhalení_ …

Povzdechne si. _Měl by se urychleně vrátit do reality, protože jsou věci, které se nikdy nestanou, a nemá smysl o nich snít_.

Jen je to někdy setsakra těžké a Sherlock mu to vůbec neulehčuje. Třeba když si jednoho pamětihodného večera sedne naproti němu do křesla, vezme si do ruky smyčec, ale vzápětí ho přepadne jakási mimořádně zajímavá myšlenka, kterou se začne zaobírat, a na housle zcela zapomene. A ty prsty… Ty proklaté dlouhé prsty po pár vteřinách nečinnosti mimoděk začnou po smyčci přejíždět sem a tam. Pomalu, plynulým, klouzavým pohybem, nahoru a dolu, nahoru a dolu, líně, elegantně, rytmicky… a Johnovi náhle vyschne v ústech a není schopen z té velké dlaně a obratných prstů spustit oči. Ještě štěstí, že Sherlock je tak zabraný do vlastních myšlenek, že své okolí vůbec nevnímá - jinak by mu nejspíš neuniklo, že na něj jeho spolubydlící fascinovaně zírá s otevřenými ústy, dech se mu poněkud zadrhává a vzápětí si do klína chvatně skládá noviny, načež pod jakousi stupidní záminkou překotně opouští místnost.

V bezpečí své ložnice pak John popustí uzdu fantazii naplno a představuje si, jaké to asi je, když mu ty velké dlaně vjedou pod svetr, přejíždí po kůži břicha, hrudníku i ramen, jak fantastické musí být se od Sherlocka nechat hladit po zádech a nechat ty šikovné prsty zabloudit do vlasů a jemně masírovat skalp. Při té představě slastně zavrní.

Ale má-li být upřímný, ze všeho nejvíc by chtěl, aby ho Sherlock vzal pevně do dlaně, ty dlouhé a šikovné prsty se kolem něho pevně sevřely, panebože vždyť by se do té ruky musel vejít skoro celý a stačilo by několik dobře zvolených pohybů – a že není pochyb, že Sherlock by je dobře zvolil, je to přece génius s mimořádně rozvinutým pozorovacím talentem, musí být v těhle věcech naprosto fantastický – a… a… John si div nesedře kůži o kovový zip džín, jak se do nich překotně snaží strčit vlastní ruku.

Cítí se trochu provinile, že obraz svého asexuálního spolubydlícího používá zrovna k tomuhle, ale prostě si nemůže pomoct.  
  
_A vůbec. Každý soud by tyhle ruce uznal za mimořádně závažnou polehčující okolnost._

***

Jsou spolu teprve pár dnů a John už se ohledně Sherlockových rukou přesunul z tiché fascinace k plnému zamilování. Na jeho oblíbenou fantazii sice v realitě ještě nedošlo - a vzhledem k Sherlockově nezkušenosti a jeho nervozitě z intimity asi jen tak nedojde - ale všechno, co ty velké a šikovné ruce dělají, je už teď neskutečně příjemné.

John miluje, když se spolu drží za ruce, a ta jeho se v Sherlockově velké dlani skoro schová. Miluje, když mu Sherlock konečky prstů přejíždí po tváři, hrudi nebo ramenou, a má u toho soustředěně přivřené oči, jak jeho mysl překotně analyzuje veškerá získávaná data. Sherlock ho jen tak obyčejně nehladí, on ho _zkoumá_ a učí se o jeho těle všechno, co o něm vědět lze.

Vtiskává si do své fenomenální paměti každý centimetr Johnovy kůže i vlasů, jejich texturu, jemnost či hrubost, citlivost, reakci na různou intenzitu doteku, ví, kde se Johnovi líbí doteky jemné jako dech, kde je potřeba trochu přitlačit, kde jsou vítány nehty, kde konečky prstů a kde celá dlaň…

John se zprvu se pod tak intenzivním zkoumáním červená, připadá si trochu nepatřičně, jako úplně nahý a zbavený všech tajemství, a to si zatím sotva sundal tričko. Ale ty geniální ruce už o něm vědí úplně všechno, a když se k nim pak přidá ještě Sherlockův pronikavý pohled, který jako by mu viděl až do duše, tak musí sám oči zavřít, jak je ta intenzita nesnesitelná.

A samozřejmě že je nejistý panic Sherlock zatraceně dobrý ve všem, co těma rukama dělá. Stačí mu několik okamžiků k průzkumu, chvíle experimentování a už nikdy nestřílí naslepo. A už vůbec ne vedle.

Dokáže s Johnovým tepem udělat pozoruhodné věci během pár vteřin, a v roztřesenou trosku ho bez větší námahy změní do minuty. Aniž by se vůbec dostal k místům, která by cokoliv takového alespoň vzdáleně ospravedlňovala. John si připadá jako zpátky v pubertě a s kýmkoliv jiným by se za to dost styděl, jenže tohle je Sherlock, geniální blázen a setsakra rychlý student a zarytý perfekcionista a s ním nikdy nic nebude běžné a nudně normální.

A díky bohu za to.

*

Jistou drobnou satisfakci John získává ve chvíli, kdy vrací úder. Když jednu z těch dokonalých rukou uloví, otočí si ji dlaní nahoru a začne po ní jemně kroužit konečky prstů. Sherlock překvapeně zalapá po dechu a oči se mu bezmocně zavřou. Z jemného doteku John postupně přejde k silnějšímu, masíruje a promačkává tu velkou dlaň od středu až ke krajům, promne větší svaly u palce a malíčku a silným tlakem přejíždí od zápěstí až k prstům. Sherlock přerývaně vzdychá, hlavu zvrácenou dozadu a ústa pootevřená.

Když je celá dlaň důkladně prohlazená a promasírovaná, začne se John věnovat jednotlivým prstům – jeden po druhém ze všech stran obejme svými, nejprve jenom zlehka hladí a za chvíli už pevným pohybem krouží od dlaně až ke špičce. Sherlock se začíná třást.

A když už to vypadá, že John nemá čím překvapit, doktor se pousměje, trochu predátorsky, trochu fascinovaně a víc než jen trochu roztřeseně a pomalu si ten dlouhý, mimořádně citlivý prst zasune do úst. Sherlock zakřičí.

John po něm nejprve zlehka přejíždí jazykem, opatrně zkoumá a ochutnává, a kombinace horkého, vlhkého a hrubého dotyku Sherlockovi dělá cosi bezprecedentního s centry slasti, tisíce nervových zakončení křičí přetížením, celé tělo se propíná jako luk a z hrdla se mu derou mimořádně zahanbující zvuky.

A pak John začne sát.

A kousat.

Geniální detektiv má v hlavě náhle dokonale vymeteno, tedy kromě těch oslepujících výbuchů, což nejspíš bude pár miliard synaptických spojů nebo něco podobně nepodstatného, třese čím dál víc, namáhavě bojuje o každý nádech a nedal by teď dohromady smysluplnou větu, ani kdyby na tom závisel jeho život. Ani nesmyslnou ne.

John ho fascinovaně pozoruje, napůl samolibě a napůl nevěřícně, opilý pocitem, že _tohle_ mu dokázal způsobit _on_ , a setsakra zvědavý, jak daleko to celé zajde. Ale ať už to bude kamkoliv, v jednom měl tedy rozhodně pravdu:

Se těmahle neuvěřitelnýma rukama je čeká ještě velká spousta zábavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Už se těším na dojmy! :o)


End file.
